


Mirror

by iisintrovert (Ghostlyfallows)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Geraskier, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oneshot, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sugary sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyfallows/pseuds/iisintrovert
Summary: Little one-shot from kinktober, Geralt and Jaskier fucking in front of a tavern mirror
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145





	Mirror

“ _Ah,_ ” Jaskier cried out. His fingers made a high pitched noise as they streaked down the  
glass in front of him.

His head dropped between his shoulders, his mouth lax as Geralt’s hand steadied his hip.

“Easy now,” Geralt purred into his ear. He kissed the sensitive spot of skin behind his earlobe and squeezed his fist where it was wrapped around the base of Jaskier’s cock.

His cock, slick with oil from before, slid between Jaskier’s thighs. They got so, _so_ lucky when they found a tavern with a mirror.

Jaskier rested his forehead against the cool glass, careful not to disturb the expensive ornament from its hanging on the wall. He forced his eyes to stay open, just so he could see the head of Geralt’s cock slide in between his thighs. Geralt’s thumb pressed hard against the small of his back and his fingertips dug into his Adonis’ belt, his breath hot on the back of his neck as he fucked the gap between Jaskier’s muscular thighs.

Geralt wasn’t usually so vocal in bed, but after a few pints and a quickie behind the barns, he was taking his time. Jaskier hummed and arched back just to hear the sound of Geralt’s voice catch in the back of his throat.

“Mmh,” Geralt’s lips brushed the nape of his neck, just under his hairline, and Jaskier shivered. His lips vibrated as he hummed. “You look so good like this. Look up,” he demanded.

Jaskier’s eyes drifted from where Geralt’s cock peeked out from between his thighs, to where Geralt’s hand was wrapped around his cock, lazily stroking up and down but staying away from the head. His eyes traced up the line of his own torso until he had to lift his head from the glass to get a better view of his own face. Only inches away from the mirror, his reflection stared back at him. His lips were parted slightly, puffs of hot air clouding the smooth surface of the glass. His eyebrows were drawn together, forming a slight furrow in concentration. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as Geralt kissed down the curve of his shoulder.

“Geralt,” he whispered, his eyes following the movement of his own lips.

This was almost too overwhelming, seeing himself reflected back, Geralt’s bright yellow eyes shining in the dim lightning of their room. He could see the obscene way Geralt was watching his body, testing him with little kisses and flicks of his wrist.

Geralt slid his slick hand up his cock, fisting the head. He twisted his wrist and Jaskier saw stars. He fell forward, suspended by the harsh grip on his hip, and his elbows slid against the mirror.

Geralt chuckled into the crook of his neck and shoulder. The flat of his tongue ran up the side of Jaskier’s neck.  
“You feel so good,” he murmured.

Jaskier was already a puddle in his arms, but the praise combined with the heated glance Geralt gave him through their reflection sent him over the edge.  
Geralt let go of his hip and stroked Jaskier’s cock in one hand, reaching in front of Jaskier to fuck into his own fist as he slid his cock betwen Jaskier’s thighs. His knuckles tickled the sensitive skin of Jaskier’s thighs, his cock sliding hot and hard between them, the head brushing against the underside of his own cock each time.  
A moan tumbled from his lips, and he let go. Jaskier cried out and slumped against the mirror, pressing into Geralt’s grip as he came. His cum landed on the mirror and dripped down the side of Geralt’s fist. Geralt stroked himself faster and pulled back just slightly, so his cum landed on the inside of Jaskier’s thighs. The sudden warmth against his skin made him shiver and press back into Geralt’s strong chest.

“Just look at yourself,” Geralt reached up and cradled Jaskier’s jaw as they both caught their breath, two of his fingers still wet with cum.

He tilted Jaskier’s face to be level with the mirror. Jaskier swallowed, hard. Geralt kissed the shell of his ear. “You’re beautiful when you’re all fucked-out.”

Jaskier laughed and pushed his chest. “You’re only saying that because you want me to lick you clean.”

He felt the rumble of Geralt’s laugh in his own chest, and felt utterly safe.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on twitter for nsfw geraskier art and fiction updates: https://twitter.com/ghostlyfallows/status/1330940350773551112


End file.
